


Loss

by scerek



Series: Scerek Week 2015 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scerek/pseuds/scerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was no stranger to tragedy. Derek knew pain, he knew loss. By now, it shouldn't hurt him as much, but tragedy never seems to get any easier. Derek loved Scott on purpose, he allowed himself to be open and care for someone even though life has told him that he wasn't allowed to have that. Scott was dead and the world might as well have been dead, too</p><p>(Season 3 AU where Scott was the one who fell with Ennis in "Frayed", not Derek.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tragedy Tuesday!
> 
> I swear theses prompts so far for Scerek Week are so freaking depressing ... Just the way I like it ;)

Derek was no stranger to tragedy. Derek knew pain, he knew loss. By now, it shouldn't hurt him as much, but tragedy never seems to get any easier. Derek loved Scott on purpose, he allowed himself to be open and care for someone even though life has told him that he wasn't allowed to have that. Scott was dead and the world might as well have been dead, too.

Scott had tried his best against the Alpha pack, but they were just too powerful for him. One thing that Derek had always admired about Scott was his willingness to help people around him and make sure that everyone he loved—and even the people he barely knew—were safe. Hell, he even showed mercy to his enemies, because Scott really just doesn't have it in him to kill. And really, it should never have been his responsibility in the first place. He was a strong werewolf, no doubt, but he was still a kid, a teenager who had to be a grown up before he actually grew up.

Isaac and Allison were there to help them take on Ennis, Kali, and the twins, but despite their best efforts, Derek knew they would lose. They were just too powerful and a full-on assault wouldn't have been enough to take them on. He and Kali were evenly matched for the most part, but Ennis was a juggernaut and easily outweighed Scott. Plus, the twins had combined together again and it was like fighting two Ennis.

Derek had Kali pinned for a split second before he heard Allison scream and he looked over his shoulder just in time to see Scott and Ennis fall over the edge. He shoved Kali aside and ran to the edge to see Scott lying in a pool of blood. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Scott doesn't die, Scott was supposed to be the one that comes out on top. He was the hero.

He hopped from one support beam to the other until he was on his feet by Scott's body—No, he didn't want to call it Scott's body. It was Scott. Scott was still his own person and if he said "Scott's body" that would only make things more real and he wasn't sure if he wanted to believe it yet.

Scott looked wrecked. Blood was seeping from gashes all over his body, his eyes were glazed over and his chest wasn't moving. Derek cradled him into his arms, and he finally let himself grieve. Now it was real. Now Scott was actually dead and Derek wanted die with him.

Allison and Isaac rushed to their side and the look on Derek's face only confirmed their own fears. Allison broke down and Isaac just froze in place. He couldn't even hear Allison's cries or even the Alphas coming down to collect Ennis then retreat.

Derek tightened his grip over Scott's body, growling at anyone who got closer. Scott was his, no one else's.

Derek wasn't much of an emotional person. If anything he preferred to just be the cocky, grump asshole that they all knew and loved. Showing emotion was something that Derek would like to avoid. But when he looked down at Scott, his face looking peaceful and beautiful, he had to let it out. He sobbed, actually sobbed and it probably came out like a choked whimper or a blubbering heave. And he honestly didn't care if it seemed extremely _un_ manly, but Scott was worth the embarrassment.

Scott was worth anything.

Suddenly, Derek's daily routines began to feel like they were just a motion. There were no thoughts or effort being put into what he was doing. He was just **_doing_**. He got out of bed, didn't bother to shower and just walked around his loft, reading a book that he was hardly paying attention to. There was even a moment where he read the same page twenty-two times before turning it.

There were moments during this time when Derek would get the urge to go over to Scott's house, probably because he wanted to talk to him about the Alpha pack's next move or maybe just to make sure he was okay. And it was only when he got to his car that he realized that Scott wasn't going to be there when he arrived. He was never going to be there.

Derek would visit Melissa whenever he worked up the courage to drive over to the McCall house. She looked so broken and so unlike the vibrant woman she used to be. She had lost her husband and now her son. Now she has no one. Not even Derek because Derek didn't want to burden her with his own baggage. So she was in the same boat as him. He found her sobbing at the dinner table, looking at old pictures of Scott and her ex-husband, back when they were happy.

Derek didn't have old photos of his family and seeing the destroyed look on Melissa's face, it was probably for the best. Reliving through memories of how things were would never amount to more than just self-inflicted torture. Nevertheless, he offered her a comforting hand and let her cry into his shoulder.

Cora and Peter left Derek to himself. He had stopped training Cora altogether and just let Peter take on the role of werewolf mentor. Right now, he just didn't want to be around anyone. He couldn't even help Isaac, who, with Scott gone, had no idea where to go now. Derek couldn't give him what he needed, which was the closeness of pack, so Isaac was just lost now. Kind of like Derek.

Derek didn't know what to do or where to go or who to turn to. Cora and Peter were basically strangers to him now, Stiles had locked himself up at his house, grieving over Scott. He didn't really know Lydia all that well. And then there was Allison. Derek didn't think he and her will ever be in a good place to talk cordially, let alone about their feelings.

It seemed that Derek would have to deal with this on his own, but being alone with nothing but his pain wasn't exactly new territory for him.

Allison had come by his loft, surprisingly. It wasn't Melissa or Stiles or even Isaac who reached out to him. It was Allison Argent, whose eyes were puffy and face clean of make-up or mascara. Not a lot to do oneself for these days.

"What do you want," Derek asked shortly, not even bothering to look at her as he sat staring out at the window.

She stood tall and unfazed. "The funeral's tomorrow," she replied. Her voice hoarse, likely from crying a lot. "It would mean a lot to the pack if you were there."

"There is no pack," Derek growled, turning to her. "Scott's gone! The pack is gone! Everything is gone!" He looked down at his feet in an uncharacteristic show of vulnerability. "There is no pack anymore. Not without Scott."

Allison sniffed. "I get it. I get that you're hurting. But you still have a job to do, Derek. You're still the Alpha."

Derek rolled his eyes and scoffed, earning a glare from the huntress. It was a laughable concept. Stiles would never accept Derek as his Alpha, especially now, and Isaac just got done running away from him. And Boyd . . . Boyd was just there, keeping himself neutral. He may have had the eyes, but he was definitely not an Alpha. Not to these kids.

"You know, you really are a selfish ass," Allison continued. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "You were always thinking of yourself, for as long as I've known you."

"You don't know me," Derek muttered.

"Scott wouldn't want us to be like this." That was a low blow, even for her. By now, everyone should know that Scott was his weak point. "The pack needs a leader and unfortunately, you're the only viable option. That or Peter and we _really_ don't want a repeat of sophomore year."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Yes, you can. You just don't want to. I loved Scott, too, you know? I loved him and I want him here just as much as you do. We all do. But if he were here, he wouldn't want us to throw our lives away and wait for whatever dangerous creature out there to pick us off." Allison turned on her heel to leave. "When you're ready to pull your head out of your ass, you're gonna come to the funeral. To grieve with us. If not, I'm going to wrap one of my arrows in wolfsbane and shoot it far up your ass."

And with that, she left the loft, slamming the door shut and leaving Derek in his thoughts.

Derek did show up at the funeral, but he kept his distance from the group. He watched as the priest gave his speech and he heard Melissa sobbing into Isaac's arms. There was an incredibly tall man with a crooked nose standing behind her, his large hand on her back as he looked just broken up as her. Derek recognized him from the family photos as Scott's dad. Stiles and his dad were there and it looked like Stiles was trying his best to kill the panic attack that was threatening to come out of him. Lydia, Boyd, and Isaac were also there, standing solemnly and offering their support.

He allowed himself a few tears. He even worked up the courage to get closer and put a hand on Allison's shoulder. She grew stiff at first, but eventually relaxed and even linked their fingers together.

He watched as they lowered the casket and then that was that. Scott was no longer around and the pack was going to have to move on. He didn't want to believe that there was a "moving on" from Scott, but they had no other choice.

Allison had a point, Scott wouldn't want them to stay sad. Scott would want them to be happy and living full lives and being safe. Scott would want them to continue protecting everyone in this town. And he would want Derek to be happy. Derek wasn't ever going to be happy, but he would at least try.

He may not have liked many of these teenagers, especially Stiles and Allison. But he was going to look after them and protect them and work with them to protect others. It's what Scott would've wanted and he was going to make sure that Scott's legacy wasn't in vain.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Contact Me](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
>   
> 


End file.
